Boytuber
by Pjmseoltang
Summary: Yoongi seorang Youtuber yang suka membagi konten tentang make up, subscriber ratusan ribu dan punya banyak fanboys, tapi hanya seorang crush dari jaman sekolah yang memikat hatinya. who is he?. BTS FF with Minyoon! topJimin & BottomYoongi. Yaoib BxB. Enjoy
1. Met Him Again

Hey! It's me balik lagi bawa new story haha, ini hanya twoshoot kok, mau di jadikan oneshoot tapi kepanjangan ehe..

So Enjoy

MINYOON Fanfiction by Pjmseoltang.

BTS Belong to Bighit ent. Their parents and God.

Hari ini sangat random, Yoongi akan bangun jam 7 pagi, menyiram tanaman yang Ia jejer di tepi balkon kamarnya yang sudah seperti mini garden. Memberi makan Holly anjing puddle coklat kesayangan yang lebih hobi tidur daripada di ajak jalan Lagipula Yoongi sepakat dengan itu.

Yoongi tak mengutamakan mandi pagi jika tak ada hal penting yang harus Ia lakukan seperti hangout dengan kawan lama, bertemu klien atau meeting dengan pihak tv dimana Ia menjadi MC untuk acara lifestyle.

Tinggal berdua dengan Holly di apartment cukup luas tak membuat Yoongi rajin berbenah. Ia lebih suka merapikan studio mini tempat semua barang kecintaannya berada. Apalagi kalau bukan studio make up.

Yoongi seorang Youtuber yang membagi konten tentang make up maka jangan heran studio mini kepunyaannya di dominasi oleh alat dandan mulai dari rangkaian produk skin care hingga make up. Semua lengkap karena Yoongi selalu mendapat kiriman produk-produk untuk di review kepada penonton setia. Walau Yoongi tak seceria yotuber lain yang sering 'haha-hihi' di setiap videonya tapi subscriber di chanel 'SUGA' miliknya setiap hari bertambah dan lebih di dominasi oleh followers laki-laki. Yoongi tak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena artinya lelaki jaman sekarang sudah lebih perduli dengan perawatan kulit.

Hey Yoongi, apa kau tak pernah membaca komentar para fansmu? Mereka bukan tertarik dengan makeup yang kau pakai tapi dengan dirimu.

"kau lihat Holly, menjadi cantik memang merepotkan. Semakin banyak lelaki hidung belang yang iseng merayu. Hanya berani bicara tapi tak pernah bertindak. Tong kosong". Holly yang damai di atas pangkuan tuannya tak merespon. Mana mengerti dia dengan bahasa manusia. Telunjuk bercat nude pink asik menggulir pada laman komentar video yang Ia upload terakhir kali. Sangat banyak dan ya, para Fanboy semakin liar, dalam jantung merasa bangga diri karena para penikmat Youtube tak menghujat Yoongi melalui komentar-komentar menyakitkan mata.

"hah... Hari ini aku harus menghadiri acara reuni angkatan, malas sekali duh" tubuh ramping itu jatuh di atas karpet bulu kesukaannya, membawa Holly berguling manja. Pemandangan yang sangat indah karena kedua tungkai putih mulus itu terekspose bebas di karenakan Yoongi lebih menyukai memakai hotpants dan kaos big size longgar saat berada di rumah, rambutnya di biarkan acak-acakan. Walau begitu Yoongi masih tetap terlihat Beautiful.

"kau tau, hal yang paling ku benci saat reuni ketika para kawan wanita mulai bergunjing, mereka tak pernah berhenti bergosip Holly-yah, aku harus pergi apa tidak hm?" anjing kecil itu pasrah saat mukanya di tangkup jemari panjang tuannya, Holly berkedip malas saat Yoongi mulai mengusal gemas pada dirinya.

Andai Holly bisa bicara, mungkin setiap hari akan Ia omeli tuan manisnya ini.

"Holly jangan diam saja, jawab dong. Heung". Nah kan, kadang Tuannya ini bisa jadi tak waras. Mungkin dia butuh pacar. Holly menyalak dengan suara imutnya seolah mengusulkan pacaran saja, tapi Yoongi tak akan mengerti.

Ah sudahlah.

"hah, aku harus bersiap, kajja kita mandi". Tubuh kecil anjing coklat itu di angkat ringan, Yoongi sangat suka memeluk Holly seperti bayi, berdua makhluk manis itu masuk kamar mandi untuk melakukan sesi bersih-bersih berdua.

Romantis bukan?

Anjing yang beruntung.

Seperti yang Yoongi perkirakan, reuni angkatan kali ini sangat ramai karena tiga angkatan hadir walau tak semua, satu buah cafe bernuansa klasik di daerah gangnam menjadi tempat yang di booking oleh para panitia acara. Yoongi cukup menyukai dekorasi cafe, makanan, terlebih pada bar di tengah-tengah ruangan yang menjadi tempat paling ramai.

Orang dewasa tentu akan menikmati minuman saat berkumpul.

Yoongi berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, kacamata Channel miliknya di turunkan menampakan indahnya netra caramel yang sangat padu dengan surai hitamnya yang tertata cantik. Mata ber eyeshadow softchoco itu mengedarkan pandangan demi mencari dua sahabatnya yang sudah tiba lebih dulu darinya.

Kaki jenjang berbalut jeans blue sky ketat melangkah cepat kala Ia mendapatkan orang yang di cari.

"hey Dear, aku kira kau tak datang"

"sorry, Holly tak mau aku tinggal". Tentu saja bohong, bahkan Holly menyalak senang ketika Yoongi sudah memakai converse merahnya untuk pergi walau terpaksa.

"hyung, arah jam tiga"

Eh?

Lelaki manis berambut maroon menyungging seringai kala Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan.

Oh Shit!

"kau serius? Kenapa dia bisa disini?". Yoongi memekik tertahan, telapak tangan menutup bibir berpoles lipgloss pink. Mata sipitnya membulat tak percaya.

"Park Jimin right? Si ketua Osis tingkat dua. Kau masih ingat?"

"molly shit! Tentu saja, he is my crush back then! jaman sekolah dulu! Oh my God!". Yoongi gelisah di atas sofa yang Ia bagi dengan seorang lelaki berbibir sexy.

"hey calm down dear, kau bisa menarik perhatian mereka". Mata bulat melirik pada sofa yang berisi tiga lelaki tampan dan salah satunya sedang memandang balik ke arah Seokjin, mereka bertukar senyum.

"oke Yoongi, tahan dirimu. Lelaki Tan datang kemari. Jangan permalukan aku oke?". Seokjin, lelaki bersurai soft pink memperingatkan, latte di dalam cangkir di sesap anggun.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah pasti tahu, Seokjin dan Jungkook adalah sahabat karib Yoongi, tiga lelaki manis yang paling di minati dalam komunitas Pelangi se Korea Selatan. Jadi Seokjin tak mau image dan pamor mereka menjadi jelek hanya karena Yoongi bertemu si gebetan sejak jaman sekolah.

Jungkook memasang seringai manis di bibir mana kala lelaki berkemeja hitam itu menyapa.

"halo, boleh bergabung?". Basa-basi tentu saja tiga lelaki menarik itu tahu, Seokjin mempersilahkan dengan senyum.

"aku lihat kau sesekali menoleh pada kami disana, something wrong?". Lelaki itu punya senyum menarik, bagi Jungkook lelaki ini terlihat sangat tampan di lihat dari dekat. Interesting.

"really? Maaf jika tak membuatmu nyaman, but, may I ask You something?. Seokjin memulai, dua lelaki manis lainnya terlihat tak tertarik ketika si lelaki mancung mulai aksinya. Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah hapal bahkan Seokjin yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian di antara mereka. Si lelaki berambut coklat memgangguk mempersilahkan.

"over there, he is Park Jimin right?".

"benar, dan aku Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal". Yoongi mengulum bibir mencoba menahan tawa. Benar si surai coklat memperkenalkan diri tetapi hazel itu memaku Jungkook, lelaki yang tahu menargetkan sasaran.

"right, aku Seokjin"

"Yoongi". Segaris senyum tipis sebagai formalitas karena Taehyung lebih fokus pada lelaki manis berambut maroon.

"Jungkook, salam kenal Taehyung-ssi".

"hai Jungkook, boleh aku menraktirmu segelas Tequila?".

See, Yoongi menukar pandangan dengan Seokjin, dua lelaki manis itu mengulum bibir. Sudah biasa.

Sementara Jungkook menatap kedua hyung itu meminta pendapat dan Yoongi mengedipkan mata.

"silahkan saja, jangan menolak traktiran orang tampan, Kookie".

Maka Jungkook mengangkat pantat dari sana, tanpa sungkan Taehyung meletakan tangan di sekitar pinggang lelaki manis itu.

"dang! He is agresive". Seokjin dan Yoongi menukar tawa melihat bagaimana reaksi Jungkook saat di rangkul si Taehyung itu.

"lalu kenapa kau menanyakan Jimin?". Yoongi menaikan alis ketika seringai bermain di bibir sexy Kim Seokjin, lelaki itu kembali melirik ke arah belakang dimana seorang lelaki jangkung berlesung pipi kembali tersenyum pada Seokjin, setelah itu Ia mendekat ke arah kawannya. Seperti membicarakan sesuatu.

"shit! Seokjin apa yang kau lakukan? Astaga mereka kemari!". Yoongi mau kabur saja, bagaimana tidak. Park Jimin dan kawan tingginya menuju ke arah mereka.

Yoongi berusaha mengontrol diri, berbanding terbalik dengan Seokjin yang justru mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari sakunya, terang-terangan memeriksa apakah makeupnya masih on point. Yoongi ingin mengumpat melihat lelaki berambut pink itu.

"hai".

Shit! Yoongi tak mau menoleh karena bisa saja Park Jimin mengenalnya!

Atau tidak?

"halo, Kim Seokjin, dan ini temanku Min Yoongi". Seokjin percaya diri mengulurkan tangan, mengajak si lelaki berlesung pipi berkenalan! Dasar centil!

"Min Yoongi? Sunbae dari kelas duabelas tiga kan? Hei aku Park Jimin. Apa kau lupa padaku sunbae?".

Bagus

Bagus sekali Kim Seokjin

Yoongi menoleh enggan ke arah dua lelaki tampan itu, Park Jimin mengulas senyum yang tetap saja terlihat tampan.

"ya, aku Yoongi, Park Jimin ketua osis dari angkatan 2011 bukan?". Terpaksa Yoongi berpura-pura bertanya, jelas Ia kenal betul dengan Jimin. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengangguk puas karena Yoongi kenal dengannya. Lekaki itu tak sungkan memilih duduk di samping Yoongi.

Seokjin yang tahu bahwa Yoongi harus duduk berdua dengan si gebetan memilih beranjak.

"Namjoon-ssi, bagaimana jika kita mencari makan? Sepertinya Jimin dan Yoongi ingin bernostalgia mengenang masa sekolah dulu. Betul kan Yoongi?". Seokjin dengan santai berdiri di samping si lesung pipi, dirinya hirau ketika mata kucing ber eyeliner tipis itu melotot padanya.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Jimin, good luck". Seperti itu, dua lelaki tinggi meninggalkan Yoongi yang salah tingkah di tinggal berdua dengan Park Jimin. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk membuat pelajaran pada Seokjin nanti.

"kau berubah banyak sejak terakhir kita bertemu sunbae, sekarang kau terlihat lebih,". Jimin menelisik penampilan Yoongi yang luar biasa menarik, bahkan Ia tak bisa mengungkapkan kata yang pas.

"dan kau belum berubah banyak Jimin-ssi". Yoongi menutupi salah tingkah dengan menyeruput iced americanonya.

Benar, Jimin tak banyak berubah sejak Yoongi lulus lebih dulu dari juniornya itu, Jimin masih menggunakan kacamata namun sekarang bukan frame tebal, Ia terlihat cerdas dengan kacamata berbingkai tipis. Rambutnya terpotong pendek dan undercut lelaki Park itu sangat menarik bagi Yoongi.

Penampilannya juga biasa saja, Jimin sepertinya tak berniat datang ke acara reuni karena lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, celana kain hitam dan sepatu pantofel.

"kau baru pulang kerja Jimin-ssi?". Yoongi memulai

"begitulah, aku mendapatkan pesan dari grup chat, lalu Taehyung memaksaku datang kesini. Jadi yah, berantakan bukan?". Jimin terkekeh singkat, dirinya tentu tak nyaman ketika Yoongi memerhatikan dirinya dari atas kebawah.

Jimin tak tahu, seberantakan apapun seorang Park Jimin, tetapi Yoongi tetap suka.

"setelah ini aku harus datang ke acara pernikahan sepupu". Rolex di pergelangan tangan menjadi perhatian, dan Yoongi mengernyit tak setuju.

"dengan penampilan seperti ini? Kau bercanda?". Lelaki sipit itu meringis sebagai jawaban. Dirinya tak berniat menata penampilan jadi ya, bukankah hal terpenting Ia hadir?.

Yoongi menggeleng tak setuju, satu ide di kepalanya muncul. Lelaki manis itu menarik senyum lebar.

"Jimin-ssi, berapa lama waktu sebelum kau harus hadir di acara itu?". Jimin menaikan alis, kembali melirik jam tangan.

"mungkin tiga jam lagi, kenapa?". Dan Yoongi tak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi. Lelaki putih itu beranjak dari sofa, menarik lengan Jimin dan keluar dari cafe tanpa perduli lagi dengan kawannya.

"keberatan jika aku membantumu bersiap? Oh ya! Aku punya Chanel di Youtube, maukah kau menjadi guest ku hari ini?". Tanpa sadar jemari Yoongi membungkus telapak Jimin, lelaki itu awalnya tak yakin namun ditatap oleh caramel yang berbinar itu tak bisa membuat Jimin berkata tidak. Lelaki itu memgangguk setuju membuat Yoongi memekik tertahan. Hampir saja menghambur untuk memeluk Jimin.

'Kontrol diri Yoongi, jangan terang-terangan memperlihatkan ketertatikanmu padanya'

Yoongi mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya dan mulai merekam. Memastikan penampilannya masih Oke, dirinya mulai berbicara ke arah kamera.

"hai Guys, welcome back to my channel, it's Suga". Yoongi melambaikan tangan, tersenyum ceria karena moodnya sangat bagus. Jimin tak yakin harus menampakan diri di kamera atau tidak, jadi lelaki itu berjalan agak menjauh dari Yoongi membuat lelaki manis itu kebingungan. Dirinya mendekat ke arah Jimin dan lelaki itu sedikit terkejut namun ikut melambaikan tangan ke kamera.

"tebak, aku dengan siapa?". Yoongi memainkan senyumnya.

"kali ini, aku sedang berada di Gangnam menghadiri reuni sekolahku dan aku bertemu seorang Hobae. Say hai Jimin-ssi".

"ha-halo teman-teman Youtube". Jimin tak yakin harus melakukan apa, Ia hanya bisa melambai canggung membuat Yoongi terkikik lucu.

"kenapa? Apa caraku salah?"

"tidak, lalukan semaumu. Oh ya Guys, kali ini aku akan membuat Video dengan judul make my Boy-friend ready to Party atau make over my boyfriend?". Yoongi meneleng ke arah Jimin yang hanya memasang senyum simpul. Ia juga tak tahu harus apa.

"yah begitulah, jadi sekarang kita akan belanja baju untuk Jimin, lalu kita akan membuat dia terlihat wow! Karena Guys, Jimin mau ke acara pernikahan jadi, kita harus membuatnya tampan bukan?". Yoongi mengedipkan mata ke arah kamera, dan Jimin masih memasang muka datar. Lelaki yang tak sadar kamera.

"jadi, see you setelah kita sudah mendapatkan outfit untuk Jimin. Bye". Yoongi menekan tombol pause, kamera Ia letakan di dalam tas.

"aku tak tahu sekarang kau menjadi Youtuber"

"menyalurkan hobi". Bibir terpoles lipgloss pink itu tersenyum lebar. Lengan Jimin di gandeng memasuki sebuah butik.

Dimulailah acara memilih pakaian untuk Park Jimin. Yoongi sangat bersemangat memilah beberapa pakaian dan Jimin tak keberatan sama sekali. Lelaki itu bahkan menikmati ketika dirinya keluar masuk bilik ganti untuk mencoba semua pakaian yang Yoongi berikan.

Hampir setengah jam dua lelaki yang terlihat serasi itu memilah pakaian apa yang harus Jimin kenakan hingga pilihan jatuh pada sebuah kemeja biru muda dengan strip tipis, Yoongi menyukai bagaimana biru sangat cocok dengan warna kulit Jimin yang sedikit tan, celana panjang kain untuk memberikan kesan formal. Yoongi pikir tak perlu membeli sepatu karena milik Jimin sudah cukup. Yoongi hanya perlu memberikan sentuhan makeup dan merubah warna rambut Jimin jika lelaki itu tak keberatan.

Setelah menaiki Bus, mereka tiba di apartment Yoongi, pertama kali masuk dapat Jimin lihat bagaimana Yoongi mengatur ruangan. Walau tak terlalu rapi tapi rumah Yoongi terlihat bersih. Diam-diam lelaki itu kagum.

"hey baby, im back, what are you doing baby boy?". Yoongi tak lupa menyapa singkat Holly yang betah di dalam area rumahnya, anjing coklat itu hirau dan kembali tidur.

"yeah, nikmati waktu tidurmu Holly. Ah Jimin-ssi, aku harus mempersiapkan studioku dulu, santai saja anggap rumah sendiri". Yoongi melesat masuk ke kamar yang Jimin tebak adalah tempat yang sering Yoongi gunakan untuk syuting, dirinya menjadi canggung manakala anjing coklat yang Ia pikir sudah tidur berdiri di depan pintu keluar area kandangnya. Jimin di tatap lurus oleh mata coklat itu, dirinya seperti sedang di nilai.

"halo, namamu Holly? Salam kenal. Aku Jimin, kawan tuanmu". Meski tak tahu apa yang Ia lakukan, Jimin tetap memperkenalkan diri pada Holly yang masih menatap lurus. Jimin bergidik takut.

"Jimin-ssi, apa tak lebih baik kau mandi dulu sebelum kita mulai syuting?". Yoongi muncul dengan satu gaun mandi di tangan. Jimin tak berpikir bahwa Ia butuh menumpang mandi namun Yoongi sudah menyodorkan handuk maka tak ada pilihan lain.

"baiklah, aku pinjam kamar mandi sebentar, maaf merepotkan Yoongi-ssi".

"tak masalah, lagipula kau akan membantuku sebentar lagi. Nikmati waktumu". Yoongi menunjukan kamar mandi untuk Jimin setelah memastikan lelaki itu sudah di dalam. Yoongi mengelus dada, susah juga mengontrol diri di hadapan gebetan. Dirinya memekik bahagia karena kesempatan bertemu Jimin akhirnya kesampain. Holly menyalak sekali demi menyadarkan tuannya yang mirip orang kerasukan.

"diamlah, aku tau apa yang ku lakukan baby". Yoongi beranjak memasuki dapur, menyiapkan kudapan untuk menemani acara 'get His crush ready'

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yoongi merasa sangat excited sebelum memulai syuting. Mungkin karena Jimin adalah gebetan yang hingga kini masih tinggal di hati?

May be

TBC

Next Besok ya


	2. meet him again

Hey! It's me balik lagi bawa new story haha, ini hanya twoshoot kok, mau di jadikan oneshoot tapi kepanjangan ehe..

So Enjoy

MINYOON Fanfiction by Pjmseoltang.

BTS Belong to Bighit ent. Their parents and God.

Hari ini sangat random, Yoongi akan bangun jam 7 pagi, menyiram tanaman yang Ia jejer di tepi balkon kamarnya yang sudah seperti mini garden. Memberi makan Holly anjing puddle coklat kesayangan yang lebih hobi tidur daripada di ajak jalan Lagipula Yoongi sepakat dengan itu.

Yoongi tak mengutamakan mandi pagi jika tak ada hal penting yang harus Ia lakukan seperti hangout dengan kawan lama, bertemu klien atau meeting dengan pihak tv dimana Ia menjadi MC untuk acara lifestyle.

Tinggal berdua dengan Holly di apartment cukup luas tak membuat Yoongi rajin berbenah. Ia lebih suka merapikan studio mini tempat semua barang kecintaannya berada. Apalagi kalau bukan studio make up.

Yoongi seorang Youtuber yang membagi konten tentang make up maka jangan heran studio mini kepunyaannya di dominasi oleh alat dandan mulai dari rangkaian produk skin care hingga make up. Semua lengkap karena Yoongi selalu mendapat kiriman produk-produk untuk di review kepada penonton setia. Walau Yoongi tak seceria youtuber lain yang sering 'haha-hihi' di setiap videonya tapi subscriber di chanel 'SUGA' miliknya setiap hari bertambah dan lebih di dominasi oleh followers laki-laki. Yoongi tak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena artinya lelaki jaman sekarang sudah lebih perduli dengan perawatan kulit.

Hey Yoongi, apa kau tak pernah membaca komentar para fansmu? Mereka bukan tertarik dengan makeup yang kau pakai tapi dengan dirimu.

"kau lihat Holly, menjadi cantik memang merepotkan. Semakin banyak lelaki hidung belang yang iseng merayu. Hanya berani bicara tapi tak pernah bertindak. Tong kosong". Holly yang damai di atas pangkuan tuannya tak merespon. Mana mengerti dia dengan bahasa manusia. Telunjuk bercat nude pink asik menggulir pada laman komentar video yang Ia upload terakhir kali. Sangat banyak dan ya, para Fanboy semakin liar, dalam jantung merasa bangga diri karena para penikmat Youtube tak menghujat Yoongi melalui komentar-komentar menyakitkan mata.

"hah... Hari ini aku harus menghadiri acara reuni angkatan, malas sekali duh" tubuh ramping itu jatuh di atas karpet bulu kesukaannya, membawa Holly berguling manja. Pemandangan yang sangat indah karena kedua tungkai putih mulus itu terekspose bebas di karenakan Yoongi lebih menyukai memakai hotpants dan kaos big size longgar saat berada di rumah, rambutnya di biarkan acak-acakan. Walau begitu Yoongi masih tetap terlihat Beautiful.

"kau tau, hal yang paling ku benci saat reuni ketika para kawan wanita mulai bergunjing, mereka tak pernah berhenti bergosip Holly-yah, aku harus pergi apa tidak hm?" anjing kecil itu pasrah saat mukanya di tangkup jemari panjang tuannya, Holly berkedip malas saat Yoongi mulai mengusal gemas pada dirinya.

Andai Holly bisa bicara, mungkin setiap hari akan Ia omeli tuan manisnya ini.

"Holly jangan diam saja, jawab dong. Heung". Nah kan, kadang Tuannya ini bisa jadi tak waras. Mungkin dia butuh pacar. Holly menyalak dengan suara imutnya seolah mengusulkan pacaran saja, tapi Yoongi tak akan mengerti.

Ah sudahlah.

"hah, aku harus bersiap, kajja kita mandi". Tubuh kecil anjing coklat itu di angkat ringan, Yoongi sangat suka memeluk Holly seperti bayi, berdua makhluk manis itu masuk kamar mandi untuk melakukan sesi bersih-bersih berdua.

Romantis bukan?

Anjing yang beruntung.

Seperti yang Yoongi perkirakan, reuni angkatan kali ini sangat ramai karena tiga angkatan hadir walau tak semua, satu buah cafe bernuansa klasik di daerah gangnam menjadi tempat yang di booking oleh para panitia acara. Yoongi cukup menyukai dekorasi cafe, makanan, terlebih pada bar di tengah-tengah ruangan yang menjadi tempat paling ramai.

Orang dewasa tentu akan menikmati minuman saat berkumpul.

Yoongi berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, kacamata Channel miliknya di turunkan menampakan indahnya netra caramel yang sangat padu dengan surai hitamnya yang tertata cantik. Mata ber eyeshadow softchoco itu mengedarkan pandangan demi mencari dua sahabatnya yang sudah tiba lebih dulu darinya.

Kaki jenjang berbalut jeans blue sky ketat melangkah cepat kala Ia mendapatkan orang yang di cari.

"hey Dear, aku kira kau tak datang"

"sorry, Holly tak mau aku tinggal". Tentu saja bohong, bahkan Holly menyalak senang ketika Yoongi sudah memakai converse merahnya untuk pergi walau terpaksa.

"hyung, arah jam tiga"

Eh?

Lelaki manis berambut maroon menyungging seringai kala Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan.

Oh Shit!

"kau serius? Kenapa dia bisa disini?". Yoongi memekik tertahan, telapak tangan menutup bibir berpoles lipgloss pink. Mata sipitnya membulat tak percaya.

"Park Jimin right? Si ketua Osis tingkat dua. Kau masih ingat?"

"molly shit! Tentu saja, he is my crush back then! jaman sekolah dulu! Oh my God!". Yoongi gelisah di atas sofa yang Ia bagi dengan seorang lelaki berbibir sexy.

"hey calm down dear, kau bisa menarik perhatian mereka". Mata bulat melirik pada sofa yang berisi tiga lelaki tampan dan salah satunya sedang memandang balik ke arah Seokjin, mereka bertukar senyum.

"oke Yoongi, tahan dirimu. Lelaki Tan datang kemari. Jangan permalukan aku oke?". Seokjin, lelaki bersurai soft pink memperingatkan, latte di dalam cangkir di sesap anggun.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah pasti tahu, Seokjin dan Jungkook adalah sahabat karib Yoongi, tiga lelaki manis yang paling di minati dalam komunitas Pelangi se Korea Selatan. Jadi Seokjin tak mau image dan pamor mereka menjadi jelek hanya karena Yoongi bertemu si gebetan sejak jaman sekolah.

Jungkook memasang seringai manis di bibir mana kala lelaki berkemeja hitam itu menyapa.

"halo, boleh bergabung?". Basa-basi tentu saja tiga lelaki menarik itu tahu, Seokjin mempersilahkan dengan senyum.

"aku lihat kau sesekali menoleh pada kami disana, something wrong?". Lelaki itu punya senyum menarik, bagi Jungkook, Ia terlihat sangat tampan di lihat dari dekat. Interesting.

"really? Maaf jika tak membuatmu nyaman, but, may I ask You something?. Seokjin memulai, dua lelaki manis lainnya terlihat tak tertarik ketika si lelaki mancung mulai aksinya. Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah hapal bahkan Seokjin yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian di antara mereka. Si lelaki berambut coklat memgangguk mempersilahkan.

"over there, he is Park Jimin right?".

"benar, dan aku Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal". Yoongi mengulum bibir mencoba menahan tawa. Benar si surai coklat memperkenalkan diri tetapi hazel itu memaku Jungkook, lelaki yang tahu menargetkan sasaran.

"right, aku Seokjin"

"Yoongi". Segaris senyum tipis sebagai formalitas karena Taehyung lebih fokus pada lelaki manis berambut maroon.

"Jungkook, salam kenal Taehyung-ssi".

"hai Jungkook, boleh aku menraktirmu segelas Tequila?".

See, Yoongi menukar pandangan dengan Seokjin, dua lelaki manis itu mengulum bibir. Sudah biasa.

Sementara Jungkook menatap kedua hyung itu meminta pendapat dan Yoongi mengedipkan mata.

"silahkan saja, jangan menolak traktiran orang tampan, Kookie".

Maka Jungkook mengangkat pantat dari sana, tanpa sungkan Taehyung meletakan tangan di sekitar pinggang lelaki manis itu.

"dang! He is agresive". Seokjin dan Yoongi menukar tawa melihat bagaimana reaksi Jungkook saat di rangkul si Taehyung itu.

"lalu kenapa kau menanyakan Jimin?". Yoongi menaikan alis ketika seringai bermain di bibir sexy Kim Seokjin, lelaki itu kembali melirik ke arah belakang dimana seorang lelaki jangkung berlesung pipi kembali tersenyum pada Seokjin, setelah itu Ia mendekat ke arah kawannya. Seperti membicarakan sesuatu.

"shit! Seokjin apa yang kau lakukan? Astaga mereka kemari!". Yoongi mau kabur saja, bagaimana tidak. Park Jimin dan kawan tingginya menuju ke arah mereka.

Yoongi berusaha mengontrol diri, berbanding terbalik dengan Seokjin yang justru mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari sakunya, terang-terangan memeriksa apakah makeupnya masih on point. Yoongi ingin mengumpat melihat lelaki berambut pink itu.

"hai".

Shit! Yoongi tak mau menoleh karena bisa saja Park Jimin mengenalnya!

Atau tidak?

"halo, Kim Seokjin, dan ini temanku Min Yoongi". Seokjin percaya diri mengulurkan tangan, mengajak si lelaki berlesung pipi berkenalan! Dasar centil!

"Min Yoongi? Sunbae dari kelas duabelas tiga kan? Hei aku Park Jimin. Apa kau lupa padaku sunbae?".

Bagus

Bagus sekali Kim Seokjin

Yoongi menoleh enggan ke arah dua lelaki tampan itu, Park Jimin mengulas senyum yang tetap saja terlihat tampan.

"ya, aku Yoongi, Park Jimin ketua osis dari angkatan 2011 bukan?". Terpaksa Yoongi berpura-pura bertanya, jelas Ia kenal betul dengan Jimin. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengangguk puas karena Yoongi kenal dengannya. Lekaki itu tak sungkan memilih duduk di samping Yoongi.

Seokjin yang tahu bahwa Yoongi harus duduk berdua dengan si gebetan memilih beranjak.

"Namjoon-ssi, bagaimana jika kita mencari makan? Sepertinya Jimin dan Yoongi ingin bernostalgia mengenang masa sekolah dulu. Betul kan Yoongi?". Seokjin dengan santai berdiri di samping si lesung pipi, dirinya hirau ketika mata kucing ber eyeliner tipis itu melotot padanya.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Jimin, good luck". Seperti itu, dua lelaki tinggi meninggalkan Yoongi yang salah tingkah di tinggal berdua dengan Park Jimin. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk membuat pelajaran pada Seokjin nanti.

"kau berubah banyak sejak terakhir kita bertemu sunbae, sekarang kau terlihat lebih,". Jimin menelisik penampilan Yoongi yang luar biasa menarik, bahkan Ia tak bisa mengungkapkan kata yang pas.

"dan kau belum berubah banyak Jimin-ssi". Yoongi menutupi salah tingkah dengan menyeruput iced americanonya.

Benar, Jimin tak banyak berubah sejak Yoongi lulus lebih dulu dari juniornya itu, Jimin masih menggunakan kacamata namun sekarang bukan frame tebal, Ia terlihat cerdas dengan kacamata berbingkai tipis. Rambutnya terpotong pendek dan undercut lelaki Park itu sangat menarik bagi Yoongi.

Penampilannya juga biasa saja, Jimin sepertinya tak berniat datang ke acara reuni karena lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, celana kain hitam dan sepatu pantofel.

"kau baru pulang kerja Jimin-ssi?". Yoongi memulai

"begitulah, aku mendapatkan pesan dari grup chat, lalu Taehyung memaksaku datang kesini. Jadi yah, berantakan bukan?". Jimin terkekeh singkat, dirinya tentu tak nyaman ketika Yoongi memerhatikan dirinya dari atas kebawah.

Jimin tak tahu, seberantakan apapun seorang Park Jimin, tetapi Yoongi tetap suka.

"setelah ini aku harus datang ke acara pernikahan sepupu". Rolex di pergelangan tangan menjadi perhatian, dan Yoongi mengernyit tak setuju.

"dengan penampilan seperti ini? Kau bercanda?". Lelaki sipit itu meringis sebagai jawaban. Dirinya tak berniat menata penampilan jadi ya, bukankah hal terpenting Ia hadir?.

Yoongi menggeleng tak setuju, satu ide di kepalanya muncul. Lelaki manis itu menarik senyum lebar.

"Jimin-ssi, berapa lama waktu sebelum kau harus hadir di acara itu?". Jimin menaikan alis, kembali melirik jam tangan.

"mungkin tiga jam lagi, kenapa?". Dan Yoongi tak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi. Lelaki putih itu beranjak dari sofa, menarik lengan Jimin dan keluar dari cafe tanpa perduli lagi dengan kawannya.

"keberatan jika aku membantumu bersiap? Oh ya! Aku punya Chanel di Youtube, maukah kau menjadi guest ku hari ini?". Tanpa sadar jemari Yoongi membungkus telapak Jimin, lelaki itu awalnya tak yakin namun ditatap oleh caramel yang berbinar itu tak bisa membuat Jimin berkata tidak. Lelaki itu mengangguk setuju membuat Yoongi memekik tertahan. Hampir saja menghambur untuk memeluk Jimin.

'Kontrol diri Yoongi, jangan terang-terangan memperlihatkan ketertatikanmu padanya'

Yoongi mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya dan mulai merekam. Memastikan penampilannya masih Oke, dirinya mulai berbicara ke arah kamera.

"hai Guys, welcome back to my channel, it's Suga". Yoongi melambaikan tangan, tersenyum ceria karena moodnya sangat bagus. Jimin tak yakin harus menampakan diri di kamera atau tidak, jadi lelaki itu berjalan agak menjauh dari Yoongi membuat lelaki manis itu kebingungan. Dirinya mendekat ke arah Jimin dan lelaki itu sedikit terkejut namun ikut melambaikan tangan ke kamera.

"tebak, aku dengan siapa?". Yoongi memainkan senyumnya.

"kali ini, aku sedang berada di Gangnam menghadiri reuni sekolahku dan aku bertemu seorang Hobae. Say hai Jimin-ssi".

"ha-halo teman-teman Youtube". Jimin tak yakin harus melakukan apa, Ia hanya bisa melambai canggung membuat Yoongi terkikik lucu.

"kenapa? Apa caraku salah?"

"tidak, lalukan semaumu. Oh ya Guys, kali ini aku akan membuat Video dengan judul make my Boy-friend ready to Party atau make over my boyfriend?". Yoongi meneleng ke arah Jimin yang hanya memasang senyum simpul. Ia juga tak tahu harus apa.

"yah begitulah, jadi sekarang kita akan belanja baju untuk Jimin, lalu kita akan membuat dia terlihat wow! Karena Guys, Jimin mau ke acara pernikahan jadi, kita harus membuatnya tampan bukan?". Yoongi mengedipkan mata ke arah kamera, dan Jimin masih memasang muka datar. Lelaki yang tak sadar kamera.

"jadi, see you setelah kita sudah mendapatkan outfit untuk Jimin. Bye". Yoongi menekan tombol pause, kamera Ia letakan di dalam tas.

"aku tak tahu sekarang kau menjadi Youtuber"

"menyalurkan hobi". Bibir terpoles lipgloss pink itu tersenyum lebar. Lengan Jimin di gandeng memasuki sebuah butik.

Dimulailah acara memilih pakaian untuk Park Jimin. Yoongi sangat bersemangat memilah beberapa pakaian dan Jimin tak keberatan sama sekali. Lelaki itu bahkan menikmati ketika dirinya keluar masuk bilik ganti untuk mencoba semua pakaian yang Yoongi berikan.

Hampir setengah jam dua lelaki yang terlihat serasi itu memilah pakaian apa yang harus Jimin kenakan hingga pilihan jatuh pada sebuah kemeja biru muda dengan strip tipis, Yoongi menyukai bagaimana biru sangat cocok dengan warna kulit Jimin yang sedikit tan, celana panjang kain untuk memberikan kesan formal. Yoongi pikir tak perlu membeli sepatu karena milik Jimin sudah cukup. Yoongi hanya perlu memberikan sentuhan makeup dan merubah warna rambut Jimin jika lelaki itu tak keberatan.

Setelah menaiki Bus, mereka tiba di apartment Yoongi, pertama kali masuk dapat Jimin lihat bagaimana Yoongi mengatur ruangan. Walau tak terlalu rapi tapi rumah Yoongi terlihat bersih. Diam-diam lelaki itu kagum.

"hey i'm back, what are you doing baby boy?". Yoongi tak lupa menyapa singkat Holly yang betah di dalam area rumahnya, anjing coklat itu hirau dan kembali tidur.

"yeah, nikmati waktu tidurmu Holly. Ah Jimin-ssi, aku harus mempersiapkan studioku dulu, santai saja anggap rumah sendiri". Yoongi melesat masuk ke kamar yang Jimin tebak adalah tempat yang sering Yoongi gunakan untuk syuting, dirinya menjadi canggung manakala anjing coklat yang Ia pikir sudah tidur berdiri di depan pintu keluar area kandangnya. Jimin di tatap lurus oleh mata coklat itu, dirinya seperti sedang di nilai.

"halo, namamu Holly? Salam kenal. Aku Jimin, kawan tuanmu". Meski tak tahu apa yang Ia lakukan, Jimin tetap memperkenalkan diri pada Holly yang masih menatap lurus. Jimin bergidik takut.

"Jimin-ssi, apa tak lebih baik kau mandi dulu sebelum kita mulai syuting?". Yoongi muncul dengan satu gaun mandi di tangan. Jimin tak berpikir bahwa Ia butuh menumpang mandi namun Yoongi sudah menyodorkan handuk maka tak ada pilihan lain.

"baiklah, aku pinjam kamar mandi sebentar, maaf merepotkan Yoongi-ssi".

"tak masalah, lagipula kau akan membantuku sebentar lagi. Nikmati waktumu". Yoongi menunjukan kamar mandi untuk Jimin setelah memastikan lelaki itu sudah di dalam. Yoongi mengelus dada, susah juga mengontrol diri di hadapan gebetan. Dirinya memekik bahagia karena kesempatan bertemu Jimin akhirnya kesampain. Holly menyalak sekali demi menyadarkan tuannya yang mirip orang kerasukan.

"diamlah, aku tau apa yang ku lakukan baby". Yoongi beranjak memasuki dapur, menyiapkan kudapan untuk menemani acara 'get His crush ready'

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yoongi merasa sangat excited sebelum memulai syuting. Mungkin karena Jimin adalah gebetan yang hingga kini masih tinggal di hati?

May be

TBC

.

Next Besok ya xD


	3. and Make Him Ready

Yoongi sedang menata ulang perlengkapan makeup miliknya saat pintu studio terbuka, Jimin masuk dengan rambut hitam yang basah teracak malas. Lelaki itu tersenyum canggung pada Yoongi.

"apa aku mandi terlalu lama?"

"tidak, aku bahkan bisa lebih lama. Ayo kita mulai?". Yoongi melepas tawa kering, tak mau terlalu lama larut dalam pesona lelaki itu, dirinya sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pandangan dari belah bathrobe yang Jimin gunakan, damn! He has a good shape!.

Jimin duduk pada kursi yang telah yoongi siapkan, rasanya asing bertemu dengan kamera juga ring lampu yang mengelilingi kamera.

"bagaimana? Kau siap?"

"ya, aku penasaran bagaimana wajah jelek ini bisa di buat menarik".

"ayolah, kau tak memancingku untuk mengatakan bahwa kau tampan bukan? Lagipula kau memang tampan Jimin-ssi". Yoongi tanpa sadar mengatakan kejujuran, lidahnya Ia gigit gemas

Sial!

Jimin tertawa canggung, wajah tanpa makeup miliknya memang menarik, lelaki itu tampan alami.

"apa tidak masalah aku mengganti warna rambutmu? Kau harus tampil beda Jimin-ssi". Yoongi berdiri di belakang Jimin, memandang pantulan mereka di depan kaca, jemari lentiknya bermain di helai rambut lelaki itu yang terasa lembut.

And smells good. Jimin habis keramas.

"tak masalah, aku juga penasaran bagaimana jika rambutku di warnai".

"great, kau pasti cocok dengan warna grey ash brown, warna itu sekarang sedang popular di kalangan Idol". Yoongi menyungging senyum menggoda pada bayangan Jimin di cermin, dirinya meletakan kain pelapis di bagian tubuh atas Jimin dan memulai acara mewarnai rambut Jimin.

Yoongi tak bisa membuat dirinya berhenti tersenyum, melihat ekspresi datar Jimin sedekat ini membuat dirinya di landa senang.

"Jimin, rambutmu sangat halus, apa kau sering perawatan salon?".

"tidak, rambutku memang seperti ini, kalau panjang susah sekali di atur makanya aku lebih suka memotong pendek bagian sini". Tangan Jimin mengarah pada tengkuknya, memang potongan lelaki itu membuat tengkuk sexy miliknya terlihat jelas, ada satu mole di tengah tengkuk Jimin yang menarik bagi Yoongi.

Yoongi melirik pada kameranya dan melempar senyum mencurigakan. Oh he love what his doing now!.

"sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan make up Sunbae?".

"sejak dulu, tapi baru belakangan aku serius pada dunia ini, bermain dengan warna dan membuat seseorang terlihat lebih menarik membawa kesenangan sendiri buatku". Jimin mengangguk paham, Jimin rasa Yoongi memang cocok dalam bidang ini, lelaki itu juga mempunyai garis wajah yang halus seperti perempuan, jadi tak terlihat aneh.

"setelah step ini kita akan membilas rambutmu sekali lagi dan ku harap hasilnya akan bagus".

"aku percaya padamu sunbae". Yoongi mengulum senyum, sangat menikmati waktu berdua dengan Jimin.

Bahkan waktu panjang dalam tahap mewarnai rambut terasa singkat untuknya. Setelah membilas rambut Jimin, lelaki tampan itu menatap lama pada tampilan rambutnya yang sudah berubah coklat muda keabuan.

"wow! Apa terlihat bagus?"

"yeah, kau sudah satu langkah mirip Idol haha". Yoongi menyalakan hairdryer dan mulai menata rambut Jimin, tanpa lelaki itu sadar sejak tadi Yoongi berdiri terlalu dekat dengan dirinya, membuat kontak fisik terlalu intim tetapi Jimin terlalu asik menganggumi rambut barunya.

Yoongi membawa wajahnya sejajar dengan Jimin, meneleng kesamping sembari menatap pantulan mereka berdua di cermin.

"hmm... Keningmu sangat bagus Jimin, tak masalah kalau kita angkat sedikit rambutmu kan?". Jari-jari panjang itu bermain di rambut kecoklatan lelaki itu, menimang gaya rambut yang cocok untuk lelaki itu. Dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk membuat style 4/6 messy hair.

"begini bagaimana? Tak perlu terlalu formal bukan?". Jimin yang tak paham tentang menata gaya hanya mengangguk saja, Ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya apa yang ingin Yoongi lakukan untuknya.

Yoongi mulai menata rambut lelaki itu, terus terang menyentuh Jimin secara langsung membaut dirinya panas dingin. Mimpi apa semalam ya?

"rambutmu sangat halus, wanginya juga enak"

"benarkah? Padahal aku pakai sampo yang sama dengamu Sunbae". Jimin meneleng, apa rambutnya jadi sebagus itu? Yoongi sekali lagi menempelkan ujung hidungnya di kening Jimin yang tak terganggu sama sekali. Lelaki itu mengulas senyum di bibir tebalnya.

"sudah selesai, bagaimana? Kau suka?". Kali Ini Yoongi terang-terangan menaruh kedua tangan di bahu Jimin, menganggumi hasil karyanya sendiri. Jimin mengangguk puas.

"kita langsung ke wajah guys, hmm". Jemari itu menangkup dagu Jimin, wajahnya di bawa tengadah. Yoongi memeta setiap fitur yang ada disana seolah sedang menimang make up apa yang harus Ia lakukan pada wajah Jimin.

"kulit wajahmu cukup kering, apa kau tak pernah melakukan perawatan wajah?". Jimin menggeleng polos bikin Yoongi gemas.

"apa kulit wajahku seburuk itu? Aku tak tahu sama sekali mengenai perawatan Sunbae". Lelaki itu meringis bersalah saat Yoongi menaikan alis tak percaya.

"kulit yang malang, kau harus merawat wajahmu Jimin, sekarang penampilan sangat penting untuk seseorang. Oke guys, sepertinya banyak yang harus kita lakukan disini".

"hehe.. Maaf". Yoongi merotasikan mata mendengar kekehan tak bersalah lelaki ini.

"baiklah, kita mulai dari moisturaizer, ini bagian penting karena kita harus membuat wajah Jimin terlihat segar nantinya". Jimin memerhatikan bagaimana Yoongi berbicara pada kameranya. Lelaki itu mengulum bibir. Mata terpejam saat jemari hangat Yoongi mengaplikasikan Cairan yang di sebut serum moisturaizer oleh Yoongi, bahkan mereknya di sebut dengan fasih. Ternyata begini pekerjaan seorang Youtuber.

"nah, bagaimana? Kau terlihat lebih muda kan? Selanjutnya kita akan menggunakan primer, tak perlu banyak, hanya untuk membuat warna kulit wajah lebih merata, redness di bagian pipi juga hidungmu cukup banyak, kau tidak pakai sunblock sehari-hari?". Yoongi kembali menunjukan merek botol di arah kamera, Jimin lagi-lagi menggeleng polos, membuat Yoongi menarik nafas tertahan.

"oh dear. Setelah ini aku harus memberimu beberapa produk perawatan wajah dasar Jimin, sunblock sangat penting ketika kau banyak aktifitas diluar rumah siang hari. Ini tak bisa di maafkan". Yoongi menggoyangkan telunjuk ke arah kamera. Peringatan keras.

"apa boleh aku tidur?" Yoongi kembali mengoleskan primer secara merata, dirinya sangat telaten pada kulit berharga gebetannya.

"kenapa? Kau mengantuk?" Yoongi menaikan alis mendengar suara Jimin menjadi berat.

"rasanya enak saat kau memijat-mijat wajahku. Aku jadi ingin tidur sunbae". Yoongi terbahak mendengar penjelasan polos dari Jimin yang ikut tertawa hingga matanya jadi segaris

"you are so cute Jiminie". Yoongi tak tahan, tubuh Jimin di peluk gemas dan lelaki itu tak risih sama sekali.

"tutup saja matamu oke? Tapi jangan tidur, videonya nanti tak menarik". Yoongi melempar tawa ke arah kamera, masih merasa lucu dengan lelaki itu.

Yoongi menyelesaikan pulasan di atas wajah Jimin, lelaki itu kembali melihat cermin dan merasa takjub melihat wajahnya bisa semulus itu setelah Yoongi membubuhkan BB Cousin di atas primer.

"wow, aku sedikit berbeda"

"oh dear, katakan itu setelah kita selesai. Now untuk baking kita akan menggunakan transulated powder hanya untuk membuatnya lebih set. lalu kita countour bagian sini". Yoongi menjelasakan segitu luwesnya membuat Jimin angguk-angguk. Beberapa produk sudah Yoongi aplikasikan di wajahnya dan Jimin merasa semakin mengantuk.

Bahkan saat alis tegas itu di bubuhi browcream, dirinya anteng saja.

"terakhir kita pakai ini". Yoongi mendekatkan botol lipserum ke arah kamera.

"ini semacam gel, tapi fungsinya sama seperti lipbalm, hanya saja setelah kita menggunakan ini, bibir akan terlihat lembab alami tidak seperti memakai lipbalm. Ngerti 'kan?". Jimin yang di tanya kembali mengangguk singkat.

"kau pasti sering mendengar ini"

"apa?"

"you have sexy Lips Jim". Jimin tertawa keras karena Yoongi memuji dirinya lagi.

"aku serius". Ujung jari manis meratakan lipserum pada bibir tebal itu, tanpa sadar Yoongi menelan ludah karena bibir Jimin sangat lembut dan fluffy, andai Ia bisa di cium oleh bibir itu.

"Nah, terakhir untuk membuat tahan lama. Kita gunakan setting spray. Tutup matamu". Jimin menuruti kemudian dirinya berjengit setelah merasakan sensasi dingin butiran spray menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"daebak, aku tak tahu makeup bisa menyegarkan seperti ini"

"kau bisa belajar dariku dear, aku akan senang hati membuka pintu rumahku segampang membuka kaki untukmu". Yoongi mengerling jenaka ke arah kamera, tak menyangka perkataannya barusan di dengar Jimin. Lelaki itu terbahak keras membuat Yoongi ikut tertawa kering.

"dan, kita harus menyelesaikan rambutmu dulu". Yoongi kembali mengambil blower dan sisir. Menata kembali rambut Jimin dan menyemprotkan hairspray.

"oh dear, sebentar". Yoongi mengalihkan arah kamera, belum mau memperlihatkan karya.

"sekarang Jimin akan ganti baju dan kita akan melihat perubahannya". Jimin terkekeh canggung saat Yoongi menyuruhnya ganti pakaian di kamar Yoongi, sementara lelaki manis itu menunggu, dirinya sempat Touch up sedikit.

"Sunbae aku sudah selesai"

"keluarlah". Yoongi mengulum bibir, menahan pekikan memalukan yang bisa saja keluar tanpa sengaja. Matanya tak bisa fokus ke arah kamera hingga Jimin melangkah keluar.

Yoongi speechless, seorang Park Jimin berdiri di hadapannya total berubah dari penampilan sehari-hari.

"oh my, you are so Hot. Wait". Yoongi memijat kening, tak bisa menerima serangan flower boys itu, sementara Jimin berdiri canggung di hadapan cermin.

"kau masih singel kan?"

"iya, hehe". Yoongi menggigit jari, suara pekikan rendah dapat di tangkap oleh microfon kameranya. He damn Singel right infront my salad! Yoongi bahkan tak bisa mengontrol ekspresi bahagianya, dan Jimin tak melihat itu, Ia masih merasa takjub dengan perubahan penampilan sekstrim ini.

How Dare You Mr. Park!

"baiklah, kita harus menunjukan hasilnya pada pemirsa. Dan taraaaaa!".

Kamera di arahkan pada lelaki yang berdiri memasang senyum canggung, Jimin luar biasa tampan dengan dua kancing kemeja yang sengaja tak terpasang, celana kain hitam membalut kaki jenjangnya sangat pas di padu pantofel hitam menambah aura high class lelaki itu. Yoongi tak berhenti menyorot kamera pada Jimin, memangkap setiap detil lelaki itu melalui lensa bahkan tahi lalat di atas colarbone Jimin menjadi perhatian.

"bagaimana hasil akhirnya? Semoga kalian suka. Dan sampai disini dulu, thanks for watching. And see you on next video. Bye". Jimin ikut melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera Yoongi, mengulas senyum puas. Yoongi mematikan kamera dan bertepuk tangan melihat hasil perubahan Jimin.

"ah kacamata itu sedikit menganggu, sebentar". Yoongi mengeledah laci penyimpanan contact lens miliknya dan mendapatkan satu yang bening.

"kemari, apa kau bisa memakai ini?"

Jimin menggeleng tak yakin, maka Yoongi kembali beraksi membantu Jimin memakai lensa pertamanya.

"lakukan seperti ini Jimin, rasanya memang sedikit menganjal tapi setelah terpasang sempurna kau akan baik-baik saja".

"perih sunbae, aduh"

"sedikit lagi. Nah selesai". Jimin berkedip membiasakan benda asing terpasang di matanya. Air mata sampai menetes, sigap di seka oleh Yoongi.

"bagaimana? Kelihatan lebih nyaman bukan?". Jimin menerima cermin, melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Lelaki itu mengangguk puas, senyum semakin lebar. Yoongi menggigit bibir lagi-lagi Jimin tanpa sadar flirting di depan matanya.

"waktunya kau berangkat Jimin".

Yoongi mengambil Coat hitam milik Jimin, menyerahkan pada lelaki itu hanya untuk mendapatkan pelukan dari Jimin.

Oh shit!

Yoongi tak menyangka akan di peluk oleh Jimin!

"terima kasih Sunbae"

"sama-sama". Yoongi tak bisa berkutik karena Jimin mengeratkan pelukan. Dapat Yoongi rasakan hangat tubuh lelaki itu membuat dirinya nyaman. Dan bolehkan Yoongi berharap pelukan ini bisa bertahan lama?

"Sunbae, mau ikut aku ke pesta? Aku tak percaya diri datang sendiri kesana". Yoongi menaikan alis, tentu saja tak menyangka dirinya akan di ajak serta. Yoongi menggigit bibir, menimang apakah Ia harus ikut atau tidak?.

"mau kan? Lagipula aku tak enak jika pergi begitu saja".

Jimin menatap penuh harap, netra kelamnya itu sangat menginginkan Yoongi ikut dengannya. Kemudian lelaki manis itu mengangguk dan Jimin melebarkan senyum lega.

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan bersiap, tak akan lama". Yoongi melesat masuk ke kamarnya.

Gila! Park Jimin mengajaknya pergi kondangan? Ini bukan mimpi 'kan?

"aw... Ini nyata. Oh my!". Yoongi melompat kecil, lelaki itu melesat ke dressing room miliknya setelah mencubit pipinya sendiri. Hanya memastikan saja Ia masih di dunia nyata. Yoongi memilah cepat pakaian yang pantas untuk Ia kenakan. Keningnya berkerut ketika tak menemukan satupun pakaian yang Ia rasa pantas.

"astaga, kenapa bajuku sedikit sekali?". Lelaki itu menggeser pintu lemari besar di sisi kanan. Kembali memilih pakaian.

Yoongi kau tak sadar? Bahkan dressing room milikmu lebih besar dari kamarmu sendiri. Astaga.

"yes! Ini dia". Lelaki itu melepas semua pakaiannya dan berganti cepat. Satu buah turtle neck peach di padukan coat creem, dan celana hitam. Tentu Yoongi memyempatkan diri untuk Touch up singkat sebelum menyambar tas lalu keluar kamar.

Jimin yang sedang mengajak Holly bermain sedikit kaget karena pintu yang terbuka ribut. Disana Yoongi mengatur nafas tapi bibirnya senyum lebar.

"aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat". Tanpa sungkan, Yoongi menggandeng lengan Jimin keluar apartmentnya. Jimin tak bisa menahan senyum karena Yoongi sangat semangat. Jimin suka.

Eh?

Maksudnya suka karena Yoongi mau di ajak ke pesta.

Iya itu.

"aku tak membawa mobil tadi karena ku pikir tak pergi ketempat lain selain reuni dan acara nikahan sepupu". Yoongi memutar mata, baginya tak masalah.

"ayolah, tempatnya juga tak jauh bukan? Kita bisa naik bis. Bukankah lebih romantis?". Yoongi kembali tergelak karena menggoda Jimin lagi, sementara lelaki yang sudah ganteng itu mengulum senyum tanpa banyak komentar.

Ternyata, nikahan sepupu Jimin lebih dari meriah karena acaranya di selenggarakan di sebuah aula hotel ternama. Yoongi tak berhenti menggumam kagum.

Wow

"kita sapa sepupuku dulu, ayo". Yoongi memgangguk, Jimin menggenggam tangannya hangat dan Yoongi merasa mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih.

Yoongi boleh berharap karena Jimin masih singel, dia juga jomblo. Dan Yoongi tak mau membuang kesempatan mendekati Jimin, walau Yoongi tak yakin Jimin juga gay sepertinya. Bibir itu terlipat menyimpan ragu.

"hei hyung, aku datang".

"oh Park Jimin-ssi? aku sempat tak yakin kau akan datang".

"awalnya begitu, tapi karena ada yang mau membantuku bersiap, jadi aku datang. Selamat hyung". Jimin memeluk sepupu tingginya itu, dan istrinya yang cantik tersenyum ke arah Jimin.

"aku bahkan sulit mengenalimu karena kau sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, kau lebih baik berpenampilan seperti ini sehari-hari agar cepat dapat pendamping". Yoongi memgulum senyum, dalam hati tidak setuju karena bisa jadi Jimin banyak yang naksir padahal dirinya belum mulai penjajakan.

"oh kau membawa teman?". Baekhyun, istri sepupunya itu menyadari kehadiran Yoongi di belakang Jimin, Yoongi tersentak lalu memunduk singkat.

"dia Sunbae yang sudah membantuku memperbagus penampilanku".

"Min Yoongi imnida. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian". Yoongi menyalami dua mempelai itu, Baekhyun menatap lama padanya membuat Yoongi heran.

"kau laki-laki? Aku pikir perempuan. Astaga maafkan aku. Kau sangat cantik Yoongi-ssi". Di puji cantik membuat Yoongi salah tingkah, pipinya merona malu, Jimin meraih pinggang sempit lelaki manis itu dan menatap ke arah sepupunya yang terheran-heran.

"bagaimana? Aku cocok dengan Yoongi Sunbae tidak?".

"hey, jangan bercanda". Yoongi malu setengah mati, tanpa sadar memukul bahu Jimin, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa bohong. Ia sangat senang.

"jangan merayu Jimin, kau tak bisa membuat orang berharap seperti itu apalagi pada lelaki manis seperti Yoongi-ssi". Baekhyun mulai curiga pada Yoongi, dia bahkan tak keberatan di rangkul seintim itu.

"kenapa? Aku suka padanya". Jimin menatap Yoongi dari samping melepas tawa penuh canda, Yoongi memgulum senyum canggung karena candaan Jimin yang di tanggapi serius olehnya.

"kalau begitu segera berikan kejelasan padanya, ya kan Yoongi-ssi?". Baekhyun sangat penasaran, dirinya seolah memojokan Yoongi. Lelaki manis itu semakin salah tingkah.

"ak-aku..."

"sudahlah, berhenti menggoda Yoongi-ssi, silahkan nikmati pestanya Jimin, kami harus menyapa tamu lain". Chanyeol merangkul pinggang istrinya mengajak pergi dari sana, Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Yoongi dan membisikan kata 'semangat' membuat Yoongi menaikan alis.

Apa maksudnya?

"kau tak lapar Sunbae? Ayo cari makan". Jimin masih betah meletakan tangannya di pinggang Yoongi, lelaki manis itu bungkam karena perlakuan Jimin yang berubah banyak.

Sepanjang pesta, Jimin tak pernah jauh dari Yoongi, bahkan saat beberapa kerabat mengajak Jimin berbincang pun Yoongi di ikutkan serta bahkan jika orang lain bertanya Yoongi siapa, Jimin dengan enteng menjawab,

"dia kekasihku"

"calon kekasihku"

"kekasihku yang sudah lama LDR"

Itu, maksudnya apa? Ingin bercanda tapi bercanda tak sejauh itu, Yoongi mulai tak suka dengan sikap Jimin, maka saat mereka sudah meninggalkan pesta. Yoongi memilih diam tak mau menanggapi semua bicara Jimin. Ia tak terima menjadi bahan candaan lelaki itu.

"Jimin, kita berpisah disini saja, selamat tinggal. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku bersenang-senang hari ini". Tanpa melihat wajah Jimin, lelaki manis itu melangkah pergi, hatinya sakit menerima perlakuan Jimin terhadapnya.

"sunbae tunggu!". Yoongi hirau, langkahnya semakin cepat tak mau menoleh.

Grep!

"apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku Jimin"

"kau marah?"

"tidak, kenapa harus marah?". Yoongi masih enggan melihat wajah Jimin, karena bisa saja lelaki itu menyadari bahwa Yoongi hampir menangis sekarang

"lalu kenapa tak mau menatapku?"

"aku capek Jimin, lepaskan tanganku dan biarkan aku pulang"

"tidak"

"Jimin lepas! Omo!".

Tubuh Yoongi di sentak ke dalam rengkuhan lelaki bercoat Hitam, tubuhnya di peluk erat. Dapat Yoongi dengar suara geraman Jimin dekat telingannya.

"kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu jadi kumohon jangan pergi dulu Sunbae"

Yoongi terdiam, jantungnya berdegup keras di antara tubuh mereka yang terhimpit, rasanya sesak tapi menyenangkan.

"Sunbae dengarkan aku". Tubuh Yoongi di lepas, kedua lengannya di pegang erat oleh Jimin, sorot lelaki itu menatap lurus pada caramel Yoongi yang tak fokus. Yoongi bingung.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu".

Jimin menarik nafas panjang, dirinya di landa gugup tiba-tiba

"aku akan mengatakan sekali, dan apapun jawabanmu aku akan terima,"

Yoongi menunggu dalam antisipasi. Degup jantungnya semakin ribut kala bibir Jimin memguntai kalimat yang sudah Ia nantikan sejak sekolah dulu.

"Yoongi-ah, jadi pacarku mau?".

END

mwueheheheee...

sesuai janji, ini hanya dua part ya, jangan lupa like dan komen ya, sarangeeekkk *


End file.
